The Broken Crane
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: Day after day, he watched her train, paying attention to every detail, her body, her shape... But wasn't all of this wrong? Maybe it was, simply because of the fact that this was stalking, or the fact that this was His cousin Hinata! He didn't know what was the reason for this obsession. He hated her, Hadn't he? Then why did he want so bad to be by her side after all he had done?


**Guys! Wassup! I missed u ALOT! smooch smooch smooch! Talk about wild summer! I barely got time to work on any of my stories!**

**Anyways, I uploaded this Fic, Finally, I was working on I do Care and The tearcher's student and a whole other set tht I barely got time to deal with this! However as you have read in the Summary, this is a NejiHina fic and it will stay that way. Anyways, about the summary, later down the road, I might change it as the story deepens so yeah, here you have it.**

**Warning; Incest**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto if I did then...let's not go there...:P**

* * *

**The Broken** **Crane**

**Chapter 1:** Secret Perversions

He watched her every move. Her stance, her position, her posture. Neji had stared at it all, his cousin Hinata.

It had been about a month ever since this had become his daily routine. Watching her, observing her. Some might've called it stalking, others would've referred to it as innocently standing guard in efforts to protect her, but Neji, he had his own personal word for it. _Obsession._

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, from the views he would get everyday when he watched Hinata train. Her sweaty body, her frazzled hair, her tired out limbs, her stressed facial expression, her attractive curved shape, the heavy oversized cleavage that she kept hidden in her shirt that always ended up finding a way out.

Each and every detail would make him wonder about his cousin Hinata. He wasn't sure why he couldn't stop this deadly obsession with her. 3 years ago, he wouldn't give 2 shits about what she wore, looked like or did, but now, it was completely different. he knew her training schedule like the back of his palm and would always sneak out to watch her whenever he could, sometimes even telling lies to get out of training with his team to watch her instead.

Something about Hinata just drew him to her. Was it because of how she had matured mentally; she didn't stutter as much now and she was less clumsy, or maybe it was more of her physical appearance; she had become more shapely, her thighs and breast were bigger, her hair longer and her face was longer, yet still feminine. The only thing that remained the same were her eyes. The same innocent orbs that knew nothing about the cruelness of the world, until she fought with the only one she thought could understand her. It was only when Neji almost killed her, that she began to understand the world and how it worked. How people worked. How _Neji _worked.

Ever since that incident, she had never spoken to him intentionally and avoided him at all cost. And that was ok with him. _Before. _Now, he wanted nothing more but to go over to her and start up a long conversation that would take them well into the night, then to walk her home, have dinner together, then later maybe give her a kiss goodnight on the cheek. _A kiss? _Yeah, that's right, a kiss. It wouldn't be a long one, just a simple peck of friendship on the cheek, that would deepen the bond between them.

But who was Neji to think this way of his cousin? Wasn't it at least a little _weird _to feel that way? To be all bubbly on the inside even when she mistakenly glanced at him? To be fluttered when you heard that she had prepared the lunch that you were eating? To even think of _kissing _her?

He knew that it was all wrong. What he was doing was wrong, what he was thinking was all wrong and what he _felt _was somewhat forbidden.

A deep male voice distracted him from his thoughts. He related it to the one known as Kiba.

"Oi! Hinata!" the said boy yelled at his team mate.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata replied as she blushed. She wasn't in what you would say _appropriate _wear.

Unwillingly, black cat like pupils found their way down to the V in Hinata's chest and stayed there.

"Damn! Hinata! Your boobs always amaze me! They're really big!" he said pointing at the milk jugs.

"Kiba-kun! Don't say things like that!" Hinata replied, the blush on her face darkening even more.

If there was anything Neji was feeling right now, it was pure rage.

_How dare that bastard go up to Hinata and say such a vulgar thing!_ he thought to himself. The pointing only made it worse.

"Anyways, come one! Kurenai sensei was looking for us for the longest time! We gotta get going." He replied grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her along.

He wanted to shut Kiba down right then and there but something stopped him. It was the fact that he had gotten angry over something like… _this. _

That night, Neji didn't get much sleep. Thinking on what happened today, he was so confused. Why would he become so furious? That was something he was used to. When people gave Hinata complements about her hair or her kindness when they were younger he really didn't give a damn. Crap! He didn't give a damn about her. But when someone told her about how big her boobs were, all hell let loose! And what was worse, he couldn't find a reason why he got so angry…. Was it only because it was something rude to say to someone, or was it that he had never gotten a chance to say such a thing to Hinata himself…

"I need answers, and I know just who to go to…."

With that said, he turned over and tried to get at lest some shut eye before morning came to pass.

* * *

**A/N : So how was that? I didn't want to make it too long, I just wanted a prologue to let u guys get a taste of what's going on so far...Tell me what you think?!**

**Oh and for those who PM'ed me, I am going to update I do care soon enough, I just wanted to work on other stories such as my HinaSasu and SasuIta and my complete OC fic, so don't worry, I haven't gven up on my MinaNaru just yet! :D**

**Reviews are more than accepted! **

**Alyssa-kaye :D**


End file.
